


Impr'Octobre 2016

by mugenjo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drabble Collection, Fist Fights, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenjo/pseuds/mugenjo
Summary: Sur une idée original de@MelesBadger.En réponse à la démarche "InkTober" qui consiste à dessiner au moins un dessin par jour durant le mois d'octobre, cet amateur de plume s'est lancé le défi d'écrire un texte rapide (et principalement improvisé) par jour de la même façon.Vous retrouverez ici une version relue et légèrement reprise par mes soins des textes originalement mis en ligne quand le défi a été réalisé (et malheureusement jamais terminé).[Si vous êtes volontaire pour jouer les bêta, n'hésitez pas à me contacter surTwitterouTumblr]





	1. Une course poursuite à pied sous la pluie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le premier texte du défi a été un peu difficile à sortir. Surement parce que le thème me plaisait un peu trop. Du coup, j'avais trop d'idée en même temps mais pas assez de matière pour les utiliser ou pour me fixer sur une en particulier. 
> 
> Finalement, j'ai finis par réussir à me décider en trouvant une musique pour m'accompagner dans l'écriture. Et c'est donc Rain qui a eu le "plaisir" de débuter ce défi. A chaque défi, vous pourrez retrouver en notes de fin les différents liens pour en savoir plus sur l'univers! 
> 
> Music du jour: [ET - Katy Perry ft. Kanye West - Classical Cover by Aston @astonband](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ve-dBOiZhMs)

L’air glacial lui brûlait la gorge à chaque inspiration, sa respiration courte lui donnant l’impression d’avaler des dizaines d’aiguilles. La pluie alourdissait ses vêtements comme ses cheveux qui se collaient et se décollaient de façon gênante sur son visage au moindre de ses mouvements. Ses jambes lui hurlaient d’arrêter et pourtant, elle n’avait l’intention de stopper sa course pour rien au monde. Sa main se resserra sur la paume tiède qu’elle tenait étroitement, se laissant entraîner un peu plus rapidement dans leur fuite. 

— Dépêche-toi Rain ! Ils vont nous rattraper !

La voix de Myst tremblait légèrement presque recouverte par le grondement sourd du déluge qui semblait vouloir les clouer au sol. L’adolescent jetait régulièrement des regards inquiets en arrière vers Rain qui suivait tant bien que mal son rythme. Parfois, il levait les yeux plus loin derrière eux avec une crainte qu’il n’arrivait pas à cacher derrière les mèches pastels de sa frange. Soudain, le pied de la fillette glissa sur le pavé, les doigts humides de Myst se refermant sur le vide. Même s’il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour arrêter l’élan de sa course, plusieurs mètres les séparaient déjà et des silhouettes se formaient derrière Rain au travers du rideau de pluie qui continuait de s’abattre sans pitié sur les deux fuyards. 

Recroquevillée sur le sol, sa jambe ramenée vers elle dans une grimace de douleur, Rain laissa entendre un son plaintif. Sa cheville la brûlait à tel point qu’elle avait l’impression que la douleur irradiait jusqu’au genou. Elle n’arrivait même plus à entendre les mots que lui hurlait Myst, la main de celui-ci crispé sur son épaule alors qu’il la secouait légèrement pour la faire réagir. 

— Debout, aller, lève-toi ! Il faut que tu te lèves !

Ravalant un pleure, Rain tenta de se mettre debout mais,à peine son pied se posa sur le sol qu’elle s’affaissa brutalement sur le sol inondé avec une plainte franche. C’était impossible. Elle ne pourrait pas faire un pas de plus, les muscles de ses jambes brûlant malgré l’eau glacée qui trempait ses vêtements. Mais lorsque Myst tenta de passer l’un de ses bras sous ses jambes pour la porter, la fillette le repoussa brusquement, le faisant basculer en arrière, assis sur le sol avec un air perdu. 

— Tu pourras pas leur échapper si tu me portes.

Sa voix tremblante peinait à couvrir le martèlement de l’eau autour d’eux alors qu’elle ravalait douloureusement le nœud dans sa gorge. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le bord de ses manches alors qu’elle refusait de lever la tête vers Myst. Elle arrivait presque à entendre le bruit des pas lourds de leurs poursuivants qui se rapprochaient un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il était trop tard pour elle mais elle refusait de l’entraîner dans sa chute. Lorsqu’il avança une main tremblante vers elle, sa voix trop basse pour être audible avec la pluie qui faisait rage, Rain la repoussa d’un geste brusque du revers de la sienne avant de lever un regard humide mais déterminé vers lui. 

— Va t’en !, cria-t-elle, sa voix s’étranglant légèrement malgré ses efforts. Ca n’aura servi à rien s’ils nous ramènent tous les deux !  
— Non, je…  
— Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, comment tu feras pour revenir me chercher après hein…

Myst ramena doucement sa main vers lui, ses yeux se levant vers les hommes de la garde céleste qu’on pouvait clairement distinguer à présent malgré le déluge. Mordant dans sa lèvre jusqu’au sang, il attira soudainement Rain contre lui, la serrant malgré les tremblements dans ses bras, son visage enfouit dans le cou de la fillette qui sentit des gouttes plus chaudes glisser sur sa peau. 

— Je te promets de revenir, petite sœur…

Sa voix était faible, brisée et étouffée contre la fillette qui avait fini par accrocher ses mains dans son dos, légèrement secouée par des hoquets silencieux. Un instant plus tard, la chaleur du corps de Myst s’arracha à ses bras. Et après s'être redressé, il disparut derrière le rideau d'eau qui continuait de s’abattre en couvrant les pleurs de Rain. Recouvrant tout dans un manteau gris et glacial.

* *  
*

— …eille ..oi… hey… ebout. Rain !

Dans un grognement, Rain entrouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir une grande paire d’yeux indigo qui la fixait d’un air inquiet. Se redressant difficilement, ses muscles ankylosés par la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle s’était endormie, elle posa une main distraite sur le bonnet d’Indi pour le rassurer. 

— Ca va, ca va, marmonna-t-elle en remarquant que l’ensemble de son équipe la regardait avec la même expression que le benjamin du groupe. Je sais que vous en doutez parfois mais ca m’arrive de dormir hein, pas la peine de faire cette tête. 

L’ensemble des Septacolors resta silencieux, ce qui était rare surtout pour Verda et Flava. Finalement, Indi se hissa à coté d’elle et il leva la main vers la joue de Rain qu’il essuya avec la manche trop longue qui recouvrait ses doigts. Elle n’avait même pas sentis les larmes sur sa peau. Puis, sans un mot, le plus jeune des Septacolors passa ses bras autour de son cou en se blottissant tout contre elle. Doucement, la chaleur de son étreinte gagna la jeune femme qui passa doucement ses bras autour de lui. 

— Je crois qu’il va pleuvoir aujourd’hui, se contenta-t-elle de dire, sa joue appuyée contre les cheveux d’Indi. Et si on les laissait se débrouiller sans nous aujourd’hui ?

Elle ne reçu en réponse que le sourire espiègle de Verda et un soupire résigné de la part de Ruga, les autres se joignant à l’enthousiasme de la première sans la moindre hésitation.  
Aujourd’hui, c’était aux Celestes de connaitre le vide d’une absence et d’attendre. Si elle le faisait depuis des années, ils allaient bien pouvoir le faire pendant un jour…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez en savoir plus à propos des Septacolors ou de Rain, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mon blog [Tumblr@wordsinfinity](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Les Septacolors ont leur tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/Septacolor) et Rain a même son propre tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/Rain).  
> La plupart des informations sont en français mais il y en a certaines en anglais également!


	2. Avant j’étais un dieu, mais on m’a oublié…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je me souviens avoir eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce thème là, ce qui est un peu idiot quand on y pense parce que c'était également moi qui avait décidé de mettre ce thème dans la boite! J'avais sans doute une idée précise à ce moment mais j'ai... oublié de la noter, aha.
> 
> Du coup, le résultat est un peu étrange. Il ne mets en scène aucun de mes personnages de façon précise et c'est totalement volontaire. Comment pourrait-il être oublié s'il a un nom?
> 
> Music du jour: [Sorrow - Bill Brown](https://soundcloud.com/billbrownmusic/sorrow)

Le silence. C’était la première chose qu’il avait remarqué.

Son autel se trouvait au bord d’un petit sentier de montagne, appuyé sur les racines d’un vieux chêne. Ce n’était rien de grandiloquent ou d’impressionnant. Il n’y avait que quelques planches de bois qui avaient fini par se couvrir de mousse et de champignon et la statue d’un renard dont la pierre d’une oreille avait été brisée par le temps. Autrefois, le sentier menait à un temple majestueux caché sur le flan de la montagne au milieu de la forêt dense. 

En suivant un escalier de pierre ciselé par la main des Hommes, une première porte se dressait au milieu de la végétation dense avant même que l’on puisse apercevoir la bâtisse. Finalement, après de longues heures de marches au travers de quelques dizaines d’autres portes de bois pourpre, la forêt s’ouvrait sur une zone si dégagée soudainement que l’on avait l’impression de poser le pied dans une autre dimension. C’était à cet endroit qu’il se trouvait. Autrefois.

Le monde des Hommes changeait si vite que la plupart des esprits ne s’occupaient pas d’en suivre le court. Le temps d’un battement de paupière, d’une année ou d’un siècle, tout pouvait disparaître. Les temples et leur dieu n’étaient pas différents. Il le savait et pourtant… Pourtant. 

Même si les croyants n'étaient pas nombreux, il avait toujours eu de la visite à son petit autel. Des enfants curieux qui grimpaient parfois aux branches du vieux chêne pour jouer, des personnes dont le temps et l'effort avaient burinés le visage au fil des ans et même des gens simplement de passages. Mais le temps avait fait disparaître le chemin de pierre au milieu de broussailles, emportant également les plus âgés comme les plus jeunes de ses visiteurs. Le vent avait fini par se taire, la pluie par tomber sans un bruit et les oiseaux par arrêter de chanter.  
Et le silence s'était finalement s'installé. 

Petit à petit, une étrange obscurité avait gagné les tréfonds de la forêt. Comme une nuit implacable, ce manteau noir et glacial avalait chaque jour un arbre de plus, une arche en bois rouge, une marche. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que lui, l'autel et le vieux chêne. Malgré l'angoisse, il restait blotti sur l'une des branches basses de l'arbre, n'ayant pu se résoudre à se réfugier dans l'autel. Parce qu'au-delà de la peur de disparaître dans ce néant qui l'entourait, il craignait d'y perdre l'unique compagnon qu'il lui restait encore. Il avait peur de s'y retrouver seul.

Doucement, l'obscurité commença de se répandre sur la cime du vieux chêne, emportant une à une les feuilles immobiles, coulant sur le tronc comme une trainée de lave implacable. Il résista des mois, peut-être des années. Mais un jour, il regarda les racines de son ami disparaître depuis le toit de son petit autel. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu’eux deux. 

Y avait-il encore une personne pour se souvenir de son nom ? Est-ce que quelqu'un utilisait encore le chemin ou bien le monde avait-il lui aussi disparu dans cet océan noir et silencieux ? L'autel et la statue qu'il abritait finirent aussi par disparaître. Il ne restait plus que lui.

Il était seul, assis au milieu de ce néant. Il se demandait pourquoi mais ne recevait aucune réponse. Des jours, peut-être des semaines. Doucement, l'obscurité commença à s'emparer de lui. Il ne pouvait déjà plus distinguer le bas de son corps. Il ne sentait rien et pourtant, il avait mal. Des minutes, peut-être des heures.

Oublié. Ils avaient fini par l'oublier. Et avant que le néant ne n'engloutisse complètement, une larme glissa sur sa joue. Mais elle n'atteignit jamais le sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez en savoir plus à propos de mes écrits, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mon blog [Tumblr@wordsinfinity](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/).


	3. Tousser du sang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avec ce thème, j'étais persuadé d'être maudit! Trois thèmes relativement sombre à la suite, sachant que chaque thème était tiré au sort dans une boite, c'était absurde.   
> Mais finalement, j'ai réussi à prendre le contre-pied et j'ai détourné le thème vers quelque chose d'un peu moins déprimant que ca aurait pu l'être. 
> 
> C'est Lèir qui est le héro du jour! Et la music que j'ai utilisé pour écrire est l'une de celle qui fait partis de sa playlist. N'oubliez pas que si vous voulez en savoir plus sur les personnages de chaque textes, vous pourrez trouver des liens vers mon blog en fin de chapitre! 
> 
> Music du jour: [Krewella - Ammunition](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6r36e7GTC8)

La nuit était tombée sur la ville et les derniers commerces ouvert jusque tard dans la nuit commençaient à éteindre leur lumière. Au fond d'une ruelle sordide, des silhouettes dansaient sur les murs faisant un théâtre d'ombre de ce décor glauque. Les volets alentour s'étaient fermés et le monde semblait décidé à tourner le dos à ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre les murs de briques et les bennes de ce quartier pourtant tranquille.

Recommencer une nouvelle vie, c'était une chose qui n'était pas possible pour tout le monde. Sur le petit écran les gens y arrivaient parfois, mais il n'y avait qu'avec une histoire fictive que ce genre de choses arrivait. Lèir le savait. Il le savait peut-être mieux que personne. C'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter que sur ce coup-là, il avait vraiment été trop con. Difficile de croire qu'il était le genre de personne à se laisser endormir par une routine calme et sans problème et pourtant…

  


La journée avait pourtant commencé comme toutes les autres. Il s'était réveillé, son visage enfoui contre le sweat-shirt de Jassen qui ronflait légèrement, endormis dans une position ridicule. Persuadé qu'il avait été se coucher tout seul, il se contenta d'enjamber ce squatteur pour quitter la chambre afin de commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner. L'horloge du salon affichait 7:07. Comme toujours. Peu importait la nuit qu'il avait passée, certaine habitude avait la vie dure. Baillant légèrement, Lèir ouvrit quelques placards afin d'observer ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir préparer, sa main frottant doucement l'un de ses yeux dont la vision était encore engourdie par le sommeil. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre grinça alors qu'une odeur de pain perdu emplissait petit à petit le loft.

— Jassen, apprend à dormir dans ta chambre, grogna Lèir sa main armée d'une spatule calée dans le creux de sa hanche.  
— Mais c'est ce que je fais, marmonna l'autre en grimpant sur l'un des tabourets de bar avant de s'affaler mollement sur le comptoir, un sourire accroché au coin des lèvres. C'est mon loft. Ma chambre est partout.  
— Dors dans les chiottes la prochaine fois, trancha finalement Lèir d'un ton monotone.

Jassen fit mine d'essuyer une larme avant de reprendre son sourire alors que Lèir déposait une deuxième tranche de pain perdu dans une assiette avant de la glisser vers lui. Même s'il s'en plaignait, il savait très bien pourquoi ils se retrouvaient presque chaque matin dans la même chambre. Mais une sorte de règle tacite s'était installé. Jassen le laissait se plaindre et aucun d'eux n'en parlait.

Après avoir nettoyé le peu de vaisselle qu'il avait utilisé en dehors des assiettes qu'il avait préparées pour le propriétaire des lieux et l'autre squatteur qui dormait encore, Lèir quitta son tablier, disparaissant dans la chambre le temps d'enfiler une tenue correcte pour sortir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans l'entrée en train de serrer les lacets de ses chaussures.

— Travaille bien, ma petite femme chéri, lança joyeusement Jassen en se penchant autant que possible sur son tabouret pour regarder vers la porte.

Le geste qu’il reçu en réponse lui fit émettre un hoquet outré et Lèir quitta l’appartement en ignorant les complaintes de l’idiot qui s’exclamait dramatiquement qu’il n’avait pas élevé son enfant de cette façon. Les choses étaient comme d’habitude. Même la journée de travail qu’il passait dans la supérette se passa presque trop calmement. D’habitude, il avait au moins un ou deux clients bizarres pour agrémenter sa journée de quelques anecdotes à raconter à Jassen et Eveelon en rentrant. C’était le jour où il s’occupait de la fermeture pourtant mais rien. Rien avant qu’il n’abaisse le rideau de fer et qu’une poignée de bruit de pas se fasse entendre derrière lui. 

— Alors comme ça, on se la joue bon citoyen, se moqua une voix derrière lui. T’es tombé bien bas, Backdraft. 

Glissant les clés du magasin dans sa poche, Lèir se tourna lentement pour se retrouver face à un petit groupe de trois types. Il soupira. La journée avait de toute évidence été bien trop calme. 

Une poignée de minute plus tard, au fond de la ruelle qui bordait la supérette, l’un des trois types se retrouva projeté au mur. Avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, la chaussure de Lèir s’écrasa contre sa gorge, le clouant contre la brique. La bouche déformée par une grimace de douleur, ses mains s’accrochèrent rapidement à la cheville du garçon qui le fixait froidement, tentant désespérément de prendre de l’air. Sur le sol autour de lui, l’un des deux autres était étendu inconscient alors que le dernier peinait à se redresser, se mettant brusquement à tousser du sang en resserrant son bras qui lui barrait la poitrine. 

— Je vais être en retard pour faire le repas de ce soir, se contenta de dire froidement Lèir avant d’appuyer un peu plus son pied contre la gorge. Je déteste être en retard…

L'homme bloqué contre le mur lui adressa un regard aussi paniqué que perdu, finissant par s'affaisser sur le sol lorsque la prise se relâcha et que l'air se remit à remplir ses poumons dans une toux douloureuse. Encore debout, Lèir le regarda de haut avant de simplement tourner les talons, sa main se refermant sur les anses du sac en plastique qu'il avait laissé à l'entrée de la ruelle.

— J'espère que vous avez compris parce que la prochaine fois… je ne serais pas aussi gentil.

Sans même un regard en arrière, Lèir s'éloigna doucement de la ruelle. Ses doigts remontèrent la fermeture éclair de sa veste alors qu'il grimaçait légèrement sous la douleur. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui étaient rougis et abimées par ce petit rappel de la vie qu'il pensait avoir laissé derrière lui. Quel con. Comme si ce genre de passé disparaissait aussi facilement.

Avec un soupir, il glissa sa main au fond de sa poche. Jassen allait encore lui passer un savon. Et dire que ça aurait pu être une journée tranquille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez en savoir plus à propos de Lèir et Jassen, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mon blog [Tumblr@wordsinfinity](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Lèir a son propre tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/Leir) et même Jassen a son propre tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/Jassen).  
> La plupart des informations sont en français mais il y en a certaines en anglais également!


	4. Une sortie au zoo, au musée ou dans un parc d’attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte avait été assez difficile à démarrer mais une fois lancé, je l'ai finis relativement rapidement. 
> 
> Choisir Yurai pour un thème aussi léger était une sorte de petit défi. Sachant qu'il a tendance à voir un peu la vie en noir ou gris foncé, ce genre de scène est souvent assez difficile. Et au final, je n'ai pas réussi à garder l'ambiance joyeuse jusqu'au bout. 
> 
> Music du jour: [Clean Bandit - Rather Be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAxQIvJhm8M)
> 
> Comme toujours quand j'écris, j'avais un fond musical mais cette fois ci je n'ai pas eu besoin de "chercher" une musique pour m'aider, j'ai simplement pris une de celle qui traîne dans la playlist réservée à ces deux idiots!

Les allées du zoo étaient presque désertes. Pour un jour de semaine, ce n'était pas réellement étonnant mais Trip était malgré tout un peu surpris. Peut-être que la soudaine chute de la température n'avait pas aidé. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une bonne nouvelle en soit parce qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais réussi à trainer Yurai dans un endroit bondé. Ce sale gosse avait encore les habitudes d'un ermite noctambule. Et c'était loin d'être son seul défaut.

Les doigts de Trip se serrèrent sur la barrière au moment où une énième cacahuète s'écrasait sur sa joue pour tomber sur le sol au milieu d'un petit tas éparse formé par ses jumelles.

— Je te jure que si tu m'envoies encore une cacahuète, je te fais bouffer le paquet, grogna-t-il en adressant un regard en coin à son voisin qui ne cherchait même pas à se cacher.

Yurai haussa un sourcil comme pour le mettre au défi mais fit malgré tout trois pas en arrière lorsque Trip se redressa. On est jamais trop prudent, s'était-il sans doute dit même s'il gardait cet agaçant sourire en coin en s'armant d'une nouvelle cacahuète. Trip le fixa quelques secondes en enfonçant ses mains au fond de ses poches avant de soupirer.

— Ça ne sert à rien qu'on reste là si tu t'ennuies, finit par dire Trip en haussant les épaules avant de se décaler de quelques centimètres pour éviter une nouvelle attaque d'arachide.   
— Ils ont dit qu'on pouvait nourrir les primates, se contenta de répliquer Yurai d'un air innocent qui n'avait rien de crédible. Alors je fais ce que je peux.

Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui grimpe partout comme un singe, sale gosse. Mais le regard consterné de Trip suffit pour répondre à cette remarque aussi gratuite, alors qu'il calait son nez dans son écharpe. Il avait presque froid rien qu'à le regarder. La température devait difficilement atteindre les 15°c et pourtant, Yurai était en simple t-shirt et s'il avait réussi à lui faire prendre un sweat –ce n'était même pas l'un des siens maintenant qu'il y faisait plus attention–, cet idiot avait fini par le nouer autour de sa taille plutôt que de l'enfiler.

Le zoo n'était pas vraiment au sommet de la liste des endroits où il s'était dit qu'il pourrait trainer Yurai pour le faire sortir un peu. À vrai dire, Trip avait lancé l'idée sans trop y penser quelques jours plus tôt après une remarque à propos d'un personnage de jeux vidéo qui aurait plus sa place dans un zoo que sur un ring –il avait le chic pour trouver les jeux de combat les plus étranges–.

— Aucune idée, j'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un zoo, avait simplement répondu Yurai sans lâcher l'écran des yeux, ses sourcils froncés sous la concentration.  
— Tu plaisantes j'espère… Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un zoo ?  
— Bien sûr que si, s'était énervé Yurai en tournant la tête vers Trip alors que l'écran affichait « GAME OVER ». C'est juste une sorte d'aquarium mais avec des mammifères quoi…  
— C'est la définition la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais entendu…  
— J't'emmerde, grogna-t-il avant de hausser les épaules. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que j'ai jamais mis à l'intérieur, c'est tout.

Et c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient fini par se retrouver un jeudi après-midi au milieu d'un zoo avec Yurai qui s'ennuyait suffisamment pour s'amuser à lui lancer des cacahuètes plutôt qu'aux singes derrière le grillage. Trip s'adossa contre la rambarde de sécurité en soupirant à nouveau et s'alluma une cigarette en regardant vers l'enclos remplis de pingouins. Visiblement laissé de l'attaquer ou simplement à court de munition, Yurai s'appuya à côté sur la barrière à côté de lui, observant de façon distraite les lémuriens qui se déplaçaient la tête en bat sur une partie du grillage.

— Faut croire que les bestioles au sang chaud, c'est pas ton truc, conclut simplement Trip en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette. Enfin, à part ton ex.  
— Primo, c'est pas mon ex, c'est mon chat, soupira exagérément Yurai en se redressant.  
— Ils ont le même nom, c'est pareil. Cette bestiole me déteste en plus.

C’était un doux euphémisme. Depuis que Yurai l’avait ramené au loft, le chat noir avait littéralement passé la moitié de son temps à réduire en lambeau le bas de ses rideaux et l’oreiller de Trip. Pas celui de Yurai. L’attaque avait clairement été lancée spécifiquement sur celui de Trip. Et ce n’était rien à coté des attaques vicieuses que cette satanée bestiole lançait, caché sous certain meuble. Trip ne comptait plus les coups de pattes, avec les griffes bien sûr, qu’il avait du évité en passant près du meuble télé.

— C’est que tu le mérites, statua platement Yurai sans la moindre hésitation –rien de nouveau, il prenait toujours le parti de ce démon noir–. Secundo, c’est pas les animaux le problème.

Trip tourna la tête vers Yurai, sa cigarette calée entre ses lèvres. Un léger silence s'installa dans l'allée, uniquement troublé par les cris des animaux qui les entouraient. Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à continuer sa phrase, Trip expira tranquillement sa fumée en la regardant monter dans l'air.

— Alors c'est quoi le problème ?  
— Hum ? Je ne suis pas vraiment fan des cages.  
— C'est plus pour les protéger. Enfin, sauf pour les fauves. Là, c'est pour nous, se corrigea Trip d'un air songeur en récupérant sa cigarette entre son index et son majeur. La plupart de ces animaux sont nés en captivité, ils survivraient pas tout seul.  
— T'en sais rien, coupa Yurai en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, son regard clair toujours fixé sur les petits singes. Ça sonne comme une excuse de merde je trouve.

Il n'avait pas complètement tord et pourtant, c'était assez surprenant de le voir prendre le sujet autant à cœur. Une pièce de plus à mettre dans la boite de ce puzzle incomplet que pouvait être ce sale gosse. Cette pièce était moins encombrante que ce fichu chat et quelque chose disait à Trip qu'elle était bien plus importante aussi. Même s'il ne s'était pas vraiment fait une mission de décrypter l'énigme que pouvait être Yurai, c'était toujours intéressant d'en apprendre davantage sur son passé. Ne serais-ce que parce que c'était ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui : un gosse frustré qui voulait ouvrir la cage d'un tigre quitte à se faire bouffer.

S'étirant légèrement, Trip se contenta d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Yurai en ignorant le grognement indigné de ce dernier –pour ce qu'il se fatiguait à les coiffer en général de toute façon–.

— Aller viens. J'ai la dalle, on va aller se chercher un hamburger.  
— T'es tellement romantique, ironisa Yurai en battant des paupières.  
— J'ai jamais dis que je t'invitais, répliqua Trip avec un léger sourire en coin en le dépassant, satisfait de l'expression scandalisée que l'autre affichait.  
— Hey, Trip, finit par répondre Yurai alors qu'il s'était éloigné de quelques pas déjà.

A peine Trip avait fait volte-face que la main de Yurai s'agrippa à la boucle que faisait son écharpe, le tirant vers lui des quelques centimètres nécessaires pour qu'il l'embrasse. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lui rende ses lèvres, son visage toujours assez proche alors qu'il esquissait un léger sourire en coin.

— Et pour finir, je n'ai rien contre les bestioles au sang chaud.

Quel sale gosse.

 

* *  
*

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux vers la sortie, Yurai affichait une grimace contrariée en passant le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres. Trip aurait pu se vexé s'il ne connaissait pas déjà la complainte qui s'éleva dans l'air frais quelques secondes après.

— C'est vraiment une horreur tes clopes. T'as un gout de tabac froid.  
— Tout le monde ne peut pas fumer des cigarettes de collégienne parfumé à la vanille en même temps…  
— Ce n'est PAS des cigarettes de collégienne !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez en savoir plus à propos de Yurai et Trip, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mon blog [Tumblr@wordsinfinity](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Yurai a son propre tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/Yurai).  
> La plupart des informations sont en français mais il y en a certaines en anglais également!


	5. Donc… J’ai trouvé cette cascade…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce texte, on va faire un tour dans l'univers de Spell & Coffee qui est une histoire où la magie existe aussi surement que l'air et les mp3.   
> Cet univers est encore assez mystérieux et la place de Valerian dans cette histoire l'est encore plus mais j'espère bien pouvoir un jour partager l'intégralité de ces histoires! Pour le moment, je me suis contenté de mettre un peu plus de mystère juste pour répondre au thème du jour! 
> 
> Music du jour: [Pluto - Sleeping at Last](https://youtu.be/4iflslc-D38)

Incertain, Valérian gardait le nez rivé vers le sol à chacun de ses pas. Les racines qui s’enroulaient chaotiquement sur le sol semblaient s’amuser à essayer de le faire tomber alors qu’il s’enfonçait dans la forêt. C’était presque rageant parce qu’il pouvait entendre le vent rire dans le feuillage. Les sourcils froncés, il leva le nez vers les cimes en affichant une moue boudeuse. Tournant la tête juste un peu trop tard, il se retrouva le visage perdu dans une branche basse généreusement garnis de large feuilles d’un vert profond. Une paire de pie se mit à piailler de façon moqueuse au dessus de lui. 

— Ca n’a rien de drôle, grommela-t-il avant de reprendre son avancée.

Ignorant cette conspiration qui l’entourait, il reprit son avancée en chassant la branche de son passage. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, un grondement sourd finit par doucement gronder, porté par le vent jusqu’aux oreilles de Valérian. Un sourire en coin se posa sur ses lèvres alors qu’il reprenait plus rapidement son avancée. Il finit par atteindre une petite clairière, trébuchant littéralement en dehors du mur d’arbre et de racines enchevêtrées alors qu’il finissait la tête première dans l’herbe sauvage. 

Un grognement lui échappa et Valérian finit par pousser sur ses bras pour s’asseoir. Un sourire s’étira doucement sur son visage couvert de terre. Et en face de lui, une cascade.  
Ce n’était pas quelque chose de grandiloquent. Un petit court d’eau avec creusé sa course jusqu’au bord d’une falaise qui ne devait pas faire plus de trois ou peut-être quatre mètres de haut mais cela avait suffit pour qu’une petite source se creuse au point de chute avant que le torrent ne continue son chemin gargouillant plus loin dans la forêt. D’ailleurs, le grondement de cette cascade tenait plus du ronronnement que du rugissement. 

Une fois de nouveau sur ses pieds, Valérian épousseta ses vêtements avant de trottiner tranquillement jusqu’au bord de cette grosse flaque –c’était définitivement trop petit pour être un lac ou quoique ce soit d’approchant- profond d’une poignée de mètre. Sans se soucier de la température glaciale de l’eau cristalline, il retira ses chaussures, remonta soigneusement son pantalon de quelques ourlets au dessus de ses genoux avant d’y plonger ses pieds. 

— Oh la vache !, couina-t-il en se crispant, ses doigts s’agrippant à quelques brins d’herbe.  
— Langage, Val’…, murmura une voix discrète. 

Le garçon afficha une moue boudeuse en se penchant vers la source avant de tirer la langue à l’adresse de la surface de l’eau. Au milieu des reflets de lumières, une silhouette se dessina, incertaine. La seule chose certaine à cet instant, c’est que le « quelque-chose » qui se cachait dans l’eau avait une forme humaine. Plus ou moins. 

— Mais moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Lin…

Les doigts de Valérian se desserrèrent dans le gazon à mesure que l’eau autour de ses jambes se réchauffait légèrement, la silhouette nageant autour des pieds qui battaient tranquillement la mesure d’un air qu’il fredonnait. C’était une habitude qu’il avait pris à chaque fois que Léonis et lui s’installait dans un nouvel endroit. Il partait en quête d’une source d’eau pure, la plus pure qu’il puisse trouver. Juste pour retrouver la seule personne qu’il arrivait à considérer comme ce qui s’apparentait à une amie. Lin était aussi étrange que lui et, comme lui, elle n’avait pas la moindre place dans cette époque folle où le béton et l’acier grimpait chaque jour un peu plus haut vers le ciel. 

— Ce n’était même pas un juron, soupira Valérian en roulant des yeux. Tu sais que les gens de cette époque on réussit à inventer un répertoire relativement impressionnant de mot bien pire ça.  
— Tu parles tout seul Valérian, demanda une petite voix derrière lui. 

Légèrement saisit, il se retourna un peu brusquement pour remarquer une paire de grand yeux vert qui l’observait depuis la lisère de la forêt. Presque cachée derrière un arbre dont l’écorce avait presque la même couleur que ces cheveux, une fillette observait le garçon avec un mélange de curiosité et d’inquiétude. 

— Pas tout à fait, Dove, expliqua Valérian en lui tendait la main pour l’inviter à venir plus près. Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
— Léonis a dit qu’il lui fallait des orties… Alors, je suis venue en chercher. 

Valérian nota dans un coin de sa tête de remplir les draps de cet idiot de maitre de ces orties qu’il aimait tant, ne serais-ce que pour lui passer l’envie d’envoyer une fillette d’à peine 6 ans dans la forêt. Ce n’était pas parce que Dove n’était pas une enfant normale qu’il pouvait se permettre ce genre de fantaisie sans assumer quelques conséquences.  
Sans un mot, Dove finit par venir s’asseoir à côté de Valérian, emplissant l’air d’un doux parfum de bouleau et d’herbe mouillée. En attendant cette vengeance, il tourna un regard vers la fillette, levant un index vers ses propres lèvres. 

— Je vais te dire à qui je parlais mais c’est un secret entre nous, d’accord ?

Après tout, il n’y avait pas que cet idiot de maitre Léonis qui pouvait apprendre des choses à cette petite sorcière. Lui aussi le pouvait. De toute façon, face à ces grands yeux aux couleurs de la forêt qui débordait de curiosité, il était difficile de refusait la moindre information. Et quoi de plus irrésistible que cette petite Dove, les sourcils froncés par le sérieux, qui se couvrait la bouche en écoutant avidement le secret qu’il avait à lui confié.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez en savoir plus à propos de "Spell&Coffee - Sortilège Moderne", je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mon blog [Tumblr@wordsinfinity](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Spell&Coffee a son tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/witchsona) et Valerian a même son propre tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/valerian).  
> La plupart des informations sont en français mais il y en a certaines en anglais également!


	6. On était sur Skype et… ohmondieux qui est ce canon derrière toi ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'envie beaucoup ces fics avec des convo' Skype ou par texto. J'ai toujours eu envie d'essayer et du coup, le thème était parfait pour! En plus, dès qu'il s'agit d'ordinateur et ce genre de chose, étrangement, c'est toujours Skyler et l'univers de Unplugged Life qui me vient à l'esprit. 
> 
> Une fois le protagoniste choisit, la music c'est imposée d'elle-même! La fin est un peu abrupte mais c'est complètement normal. Bonne lecture! 
> 
> Music du jour: [Fox - Boa](https://youtu.be/rgJgFBo0Vvo)

_[19:34:02] *** Appel en absence de Apollo. ***_  
_[19:35:17] *** Appel en absence de Apollo. ***_  
_[19:37:43] *** Appel en absence de Apollo. ***_  
[19:40:01] **Apollo** : WELP  
[19:40:42] **Apollo** : sandy! répond!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
[19:41:00] **Apollo** : (c’est sky au fait)  
[19:43:31] **Apollo** : jsais que tu n’as pas la moindre vie sociale  
[19:43:55] **Apollo** : et que tu passes tt ton tps sur des mmo  
[19:59:42] **Apollo** : si tu réponds pas dans 5min j’envoie la photo de toi en tutu à ttes les adresses mail de l’école  
[20:03:21] **S4ndman** : Je te hais.  
[20:03:34] **Apollo** : <3  
_[20:03:37] *** Appel vers S4ndman ***_

Assis en travers du fauteuil de son frère, ses pieds posés sur un accoudoir et son dos contre l'autre, Skyler regarda vers l'écran le temps de s'assurer que la connexion se fasse correctement. D'un geste machinal, il ajusta le micro de son casque avant qu'un sourire affreusement satisfait n'étire ses lèvres en voyant l'air dépité de son camarade apparaître sur l'écran. Malgré ses origines méditerranéennes, Sander avec toujours ce teint blafard assez trompeur avec les webcams. Mais c'était principalement parce qu'il avait cette mauvaise manie de ne s'éclairer qu'avec ses écrans. La lumière bleuté n'était que vaguement diminuée par une veilleuse dans le fond de la pièce cette fois-ci.

— Coucou, chantonna joyeusement Skyler en lui faisant un signe de la main, son stylo coincé entre deux doigts. Tu as une mine affreuse.  
— Trop sympa, grogna Sander. Et pour ton information, j'étais à table avec mes parents comme la plupart des gens normaux.  
— J'aurais du mal à manger avec mes parents, répliqua l'autre.

Sur l'écran, Sander détourna légèrement le regard en baissant la tête, s'enfonçant légèrement dans son fauteuil de bureau en marmonnant quelques excuses. _Parfait_ , pensa Skyler. Ne plus vivre avec ses parents avait été son choix et les repas en famille ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde. Mais il connaissait suffisamment Sander pour savoir qu'un peu de culpabilité l'aiderait sans le moindre doute à obtenir ce qu'il attendait de lui. Si Ty avait été là, il l'aurait sans doute réprimandé pour ce mauvais tour. Mais pas de chance pour Sander, son grand-frère était actuellement en train de finir sa nuit —qui avait commencé il y avait tout juste deux heures.

— C'est rien, finit par répondre Skyler en faisant mine d'être un peu peiné par la remarque malgré tout. Je ne t'appelais pas pour ça.

Recalant derrière son oreille une mèche qui avait échappé à son chignon, Skyler lui montra son cahier comme si ça suffisait à expliquer sa demande. De l'autre côté de la vidéo conférence, Sander haussa un sourcil pendant que l'une de ses mains attrapait une sucette dans le pot qui trônait pas très loin de son clavier.

— Les devoirs de math pour demain.  
— Oh non.  
— S'il te plait ! Tu sais très bien que l'algèbre et moi, ca fait douze !  
— Pas question Skyler !  
— On entend que toi le hérisson, se plaignit une voix derrière Sander qui sursauta sur le coup lorsque la lumière s'alluma dans la chambre.

Dans le fond, Skyler pu voir un jeune homme avancé dans la chambre. Clairement plus âgé que les deux lycéens, il frottait d'un air distrait une serviette dans ses cheveux, sortant de toute évidence de sa douche. Ce qui n'aurait été qu'un problème relativement mineur s'il ne s'était pas simplement contenté d'enfiler un vieux pantalon de survêtement suffisamment lâche pour laisser voir l'élastique d'un boxer dépasser. À cet instant, Skyler aurait sans doute été incapable de faire la moindre addition.

— Yonnathan !, s'écria Sander en se retournant, les doigts crispés sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Habille-toi espèce d'exhibitionniste !  
— C'est aussi ma chambre je te signale, gronda l'aîné avant de remarquer la mine surprise de Skyler sur l'écran. Tiens, c'est ta petite amie ? Elle est mignonne. Peur qu'elle craque pour moi ?

Les doigts de Skyler se serrèrent légèrement sur le cahier et il lui fallut faire appel à tout le self-control de l’univers pour résister à l’envie de couiner lorsque le dénommé Yonnathan esquissa un sourire en coin tout à fait irrésistible. Sander se contenta d’afficher un air dépité en levant le nez vers son frère qui l’avait rejoint devant l’ordinateur sans prendre la peine d’enfiler un t-shirt. 

— C’est un mec, crétin, se contenta de répondre Sander, sans chercher à cacher la naissance d’un léger sourire moqueur au coin de ses lèvres.

_[20:11:49] *** Appel terminé, durée 08:12 ***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez en savoir plus à propos de Unplugged Life, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mon blog [Tumblr@wordsinfinity](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Unplugged Life a son tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/Unplugged-Life) et Skyler a même son propre tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/Skyler).  
> La plupart des informations sont en français mais il y en a certaines en anglais également!


	7. Je suis capable d’être invisible mais tu peux toujours me voir ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte reste dans le même univers que le texte précédent avec des personnages différents. Unplugged Life est un univers un peu spécial mais que j'aime beaucoup. Le surnaturel et la technologie/science mélangé, c'est quelque chose que j'aime tellement... 
> 
> Pour le coup, même si le personnage d'Emil n'était pas une surprise, je n'avais pas prévu du tout de le croiser si tôt. 
> 
> Music du jour: [Here - Alessia Cara](https://youtu.be/GrGX4KZ44WI)

Assise à même le sol, l'un de ses genoux replié vers elle, Emil regardait par-dessus son épaule vers l’extérieur. Contre son bras, l’imposante baie vitrée offrait une vue plongeante sur l’étendu verte que l’automne tirait déjà vers des tons plus chaud. Autour d’elle, les gens passaient sans s’arrêter. Une jeune femme passa un peu trop près d’elle, trébuchant légèrement sur son pied, se rattrapant à son ami. 

— On ne tient plus debout, plaisanta l’autre personne.  
— Mais non, j’ai trébuché sur quelque chose.  
— Y a rien du tout.

Les deux s’éloignèrent dans une dispute amicale pendant qu’Emil frottait légèrement son pied avant de le ramener vers elle, son regard se plongeant à nouveau sur le parc. 

Elle ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps elle avait cette capacité. Peut-être depuis toujours. Toujours est-il qu’elle arrivait à complètement effacer sa présence aux yeux des autres. L’invisibilité. Son caractère discret lui avait toujours donné l’impression d’être transparente mais un jour, alors qu’elle avait levé la main pour l’appel dans la salle de classe, le professeur avait regardé son bureau avant de la noter comme absente. 

La première fois, la panique l’avait gagné. Elle avait tenté de crier, elle avait pleuré. Et elle avait abandonné. Avec le temps, elle avait finit par se faire à cette étrange capacité, à la contrôle, pour finir par disparaître dès qu’elle le souhaitait. Il était parfois bien plus simple d’être là sans y être. 

Planté sur ses oreilles, son casque diffusait une musique dont elle murmurait les paroles sans même se rendre compte. C’était une sensation tellement étrange. Elle se savait là mais le monde l’ignorait. Le soleil réchauffait sa peau mais son ombre ne s’étalait pas sur le sol derrière elle. Les gens regardaient à travers elle, se cognait à elle sans comprendre. Sauf ce garçon. A l’autre bout de l’immense baie vitré, Emil avait l’impression qu’il l’observait et quelque chose au fond d’elle trouvait ça vraiment dérangeant. La tranquillité que lui conférait son invisibilité avait finit par être un réconfort, un havre au milieu de la foule. Et son regard sombre lui donnait l’impression de la transpercer. 

Le soleil commença à décliner dans le ciel, baignant le couloir de couleurs chaudes. Sans même s’en rendre compte, Emil avait finit par fermer les yeux, la chanson qui se répétait en boucle dans son casque depuis le début de la journée ayant finit par être le seul bruit. Les paupières encore lourdes, elle posa sa main sur la vitre fraîche avant de sentir quelque chose glisser depuis ses épaules. Elle n'eut pas le temps de savoir ce que c'était, reculant brusquement lorsque ces yeux finirent par s'ouvrir à nouveau.   
Assis sur le sol juste à coté d’elle, le jeune homme qui l’avait observé plus tôt laissait son pouce glisser sur l’écran de son téléphone. Sa peau était brune et ses cheveux étaient aussi noir que ses yeux. Il les avait coiffé en arrière sur un coté alors que l’autre était bien plus court, presque rasé. Au mouvement, il détacha son regard de l’écran avant de retirer le bâtonnet de sucette qu’il avait calé entre ses lèvres pour prendre la parole. 

— Tu ne devrais pas dormir ici, se contenta-t-il de dire en s’étirant légèrement. Tu pourrais attraper froid.  
— Vous… Vous pouvez me voir, bredouilla Emil d’une voix hésitante, son intonation hésitant entre une question et une simple constatation. 

C’est à ce moment qu’elle remarqua que ce qu’elle avait sentis sur ses épaules un peu plus tôt n’était rien d’autre que la veste de l’inconnu qui trônait à présent sur ses genoux. Elle finit par relevé un regard interrogatif et perdu vers son voisin. Sans rajouter un mot, ce dernier s’était adossé à nouveau contre la vitre, une légère chair de poule se déposant sur ses bras nus tandis qu'il tapait rapidement un message sur son telephone. 

— Oui, j’arrive à te voir, se contenta-t-il de dire. Enfin, je dois t’avouer que j’ai été surpris de voir que tu étais vivante. 

Il porta sa main sous son menton, les sourcils froncés. Dans sa main, son téléphone se mit à vibrer alors que la photo d’un contact s’affichait. Mais il semblait décider à ignorer cet appel. 

— C’est un peu bizarre dis comme ça, grommela-t-il en cherchant une autre façon de formuler sa phrase. J’ai cru que t'étais un esprit perdu. Mais au final, t'es juste quelqu’un de perdu.  
— … Vous arrivez vraiment à me voir. 

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, des larmes qu’elle n’avait même pas sentis monter se mirent à déborder sur ses joues. L’inconnu se raidit légèrement en remarquant un premier hoquet avant de lui faire face d’un air soucieux. Elle entendait à peine ce qu’il pouvait lui dire, le débit de ses paroles étant rapide et légèrement paniqué, mais les oreilles d’Emil s’étaient saturées d’une sorte de bruit blanc qui gommait tout le reste. Quelqu’un avait finit par la voir, malgré elle, malgré tout. Et quelque chose au fond de la jeune fille s’était réchauffé à cette simple réalisation. Elle n’était pas complètement transparente. Elle existait encore. Et bien que les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, un mince sourire s’installa sur ses lèvres. 

— Merci…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez en savoir plus à propos de Unplugged Life, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mon blog [Tumblr@wordsinfinity](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Unplugged Life a son tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/Unplugged-Life) et Masa a même son propre tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/Masa).  
> La plupart des informations sont en français mais il y en a certaines en anglais également!


	8. Est-ce que c’est ton journal intime ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De retour dans l'univers de Spell & Coffee! Pas mal de personnage dans ce texte même si on se concentre principalement sur Maav et Dove. 
> 
> Ce thème n'était clairement pas dans mes favoris mais on ne peut pas toujours écrire sur ce qu'on aime après tout! 
> 
> Pas de musique pour aujourd'hui par contre!

Le carillon à la porte résonna doucement. 

— Bienvenue…

Hope tourna la tête vers Dove qui avait presque soupiré sa phrase d’accueil affichant, une main sur la hanche, ses sourcils froncés. Les deux demoiselles étaient les seules employées présentes aujourd’hui et le manque de motivation de sa collègue était d’autant plus embêtant qu’elle était la seule à pouvoir parler à la clientèle. Essuyant un simple haussement d’épaule de la part de la jeune femme derrière la machine à café, Hope soupira en se tournant vers la personne qui venait d’arriver, affichant un large sourire pour compenser cet accueil un peu froid. 

— Heureusement que tu es là, sunshine, parce que sinon Dove coulerait le business, plaisanta Maav en faisant un léger signe à Hope.  
— Y a personne de toute façon, se contenta de dire Dove en faisant glisser une tasse fumante vers la nouvelle arrivante qui trottina jusqu’au comptoir en s’installant sur le tabouret. 

Les fin après-midi en pleine semaines étaient toujours calmes. Le soleil déclinait et mis à part quelques habitués dont Maav faisait partis, il était rare d’avoir de grosse affluence. C’était bien pour ça qu’elles pouvaient se permettre de ne travailler qu’à deux après tout. Rejoignant les deux jeunes femmes, Hope signa rapidement à Maav quelques questions pour savoir comment cette dernière se portait. Ses mains confortablement installées autour de la porcelaine se détachèrent doucement et l’autre jeune femme lui signa ses réponses avec un léger sourire. 

Maav savait qu’Hope vivait parfois difficilement le fait d’être la seule à signer. Pour l’avoir entendu rire, tout le monde savait que le problème ne venait pas de la voix de la jeune femme mais pourtant, elle prenait soin de ne pas prononcer le moindre mot. Un drame si on écoutait l’habituée qui ne ratait que très rarement une occasion de faire une remarque sur la ravissante voix que pouvait avoir Hope. Dove levait les yeux au ciel et la jeune muette finissait généralement par signer rapidement qu’elle devait retourner travailler, le teint rose. 

— Tiens, je t’aurais agacé ma très cher Dove, taquina Maav en remarquant un léger parfum fleurit de jasmin qui avait doucement à s’installer. 

Les sourcils de la serveuse se froncèrent un bref instant, sans comprendre l'allusion de Maav. Evidemment, pensa cette dernière qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de secouer la tête face à l'aveuglement dont faisait preuve la sorcière qui la jugeait derrière le comptoirs. Il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour ne pas remarquer que l'air se chargeait de parfum fleurit au grès de ses émotions. Finalement, Dove s’éloigna pour aller nettoyer une autre partie du comptoir alors que Maav se contentait de rire en terminant sa tasse. Profitant d’être la seule cliente, la jeune femme s’éloigna du comptoir pour rejoindre tranquillement l’escalier en fer forgé qui montait en colimaçon vers la mezzanine. Elle remarqua Dove tenter de glisser quelque chose derrière quelques livres, étirant ses bras aussi haut que possible alors qu’elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds. 

Sans un bruit Maav la rejoignit, la saisissant sous la surprise. Un sourire mutin au bord des lèvres, les doigts accrochèrent à la tranche du petit livre. Immédiatement, Hope tenta désespérément de le récupérer en sautillant. Maav se contenta de poser sa main libre sur la tête de la jeune fille pour la maintenir en place le temps qu’elle observe sa trouvaille. Soudain, son regard s’agrandit sous la surprise alors que la serveuse enfouissait son visage dans ses mains, le rouge lui montant jusqu’aux oreilles. 

— Me dit pas que..., commença Maav en tentant de ne pas rire. Est-ce que c’est ton journal intime ?

Il suffit d'entendre le couinement qu’Hope émit à sa question et Maav avait sa réponse. Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse ouvrir quelques pages, le livre s’éleva dans les airs pour se poser sur le haut d’une étagère, hors de portée. Fronçant les sourcils, les lèvres pincées dans une moue contrarié, Maav regarda par-dessus son épaule vers la silhouette translucide de l’esprit qui lui adressait un air réprobateur. Celle-ci se contenta de soupirer, calant sa joue sur la tête d’Hope qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire retrouver une couleur normale à ses joues derrière ses mains. 

— Pfff. T’es vraiment rabat-joie Stevy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez en savoir plus à propos de Spell&Coffee, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mon blog [Tumblr@wordsinfinity](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Spell&Coffee a son tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/witchsona), tout comme Hope, Dove et Maav [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/Hope), [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/Dove) et [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/Maav). Et pour le fameux Stevy, vous pourrez le retrouver dans le texte de Maav, "[Biko](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/post/129352323119/objectif-weekend-biko)".  
> La plupart des informations sont en français mais il y en a certaines en anglais également!


	9. Qui mieux qu’un dragon pour chasser les dragons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un univers tout nouveau et même complètement créer pour les besoins du thème du jour. 
> 
> J'aime assez cette idée alors, il n'est pas impossible que je finisse par en faire quelque chose... un jour.... surement. 
> 
> Music du jour: [Aether - Meridian Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kkXHvb8oFw)

_« On raconte que dans les anciens temps, les dragons avaient le contrôle des continents._  
_Sur terre, dans les airs et sous les flots, nul ne pouvait échapper leur flammes et à leur crocs._  
_Mais un clan dompta le sang des dragons, insufflant le feu aux futures générations._  
_Car seul un dragon…_ » 

— …peut chasser un autre dragon, termina-t-il machinalement une voix trainante. 

Les sourcils de l’aîné se froncèrent légèrement alors que son élève se laissait tomber les mains en l’air en signe de reddition. 

— Lenbril, je suis sérieux. Les anciens textes sont importants. Tu te dois de-  
— De les connaitre et de respecter la volonté de nos ancêtres, soupira l’élève en fixant les nuages dans le ciel. Je sais tout ça maitre…  
— Mais… ?

Les lèvres de Lenbril se rehaussèrent légèrement dans une petite moue, son pouce glissant doucement sur les écailles qui s’étendait depuis le coin de ses yeux sur ses tempes. Avec les iris reptiliens, ces écailles qui recouvraient également ses épaules et le dos de ses mains étaient la marque qu’il était un descendant du clan sacré. Le sang des dragons coulaient peut-être dans ses veines comme celle de son maître. C’était un devoir de respecter les anciens textes et de chasser les dragons qui foulaient encore le sol des continents, de les empêcher de reprendre le contrôle sur les peuples libres. Mais…

— On ne pourrait pas les laisser tranquille ?, tenta l’élève en se redressant. Les géants ont disparut depuis si longtemps, les dragons qui vivent encore ne sont une menace pour personne et…  
— Lenbril. 

La voix de son maître avait résonné autour d’eux, claquant brutalement dans l’air à tel point que quelques oiseaux s’envolèrent. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Lenbril osa à peine relever les yeux vers son maître qui lui donnait l’impression de grandir d’un centimètre de plus à chaque secondes de silence qui passait. Malgré le ciel clair et la température printanière, on aura pu jurer qu’un orage menaçait. 

Finalement, l’atmosphère étouffante s’allégea à mesure que son regard s’adoucissait. L’aîné se pencha pour poser sa main sur l’épaule du plus jeune qui se cachait presque derrière ses genoux. Cette simple vision lui noua légèrement l’estomac. Son but n’était pas d’imposer ces principes par la peur. Il voulait juste qu’il comprenne. Il voulait juste le protéger de ce monde. De ce sang. De son destin. 

— Un jour viendra… tu comprendras, finit-il par dire d’une voix calme. Tu comprendras que cette tâche qui est la tienne déterminera ta place dans ce monde. 

La main glissa depuis l’épaule pour faire relevé la tête à Lenbril qui adressa un regard humide à son maitre. Avec douceur, son pouce essuya une larme avant qu’elle ne glisse sur sa joue alors qu’il se penchait pour embrasser le front de son élève. 

— J’ai foi en toi, mon fils. 

La foi, il ne lui restait plus que ça. L’espoir que l’avenir serait moins sombre que le passé. Il ne pouvait que prier pour ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez en savoir plus à propos de mes écrits, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mon blog [Tumblr@wordsinfinity](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> La plupart des informations sont en français mais il y en a certaines en anglais également!


	10. Un jour, on frappe à ta porte.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le titre complet de ce thème est _"Un jour, on frappe à ta porte. Une créature sur le pas de la porte prétends faire partis de ta famille"_. 
> 
> Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'était passé par la tête lorsque j'ai choisi ce thème. Je devais certainement avoir une idée précise de quoi faire... et devinez quoi? Je l'avais complètement oublié au moment d'écrire. 
> 
> Music du jour: [Neutralize - Lost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlGv2oLzPrw)

— C’est la fin, je me sens partir… Indi, surtout n’oublie jamais que tu étais mon préféré…  
— Flava, répondit calmement le cadet. Je suis sûr que Ruga et Viola ont presque finit le repas tu sais.  
— C’est… trop… tard. 

Dans un gargouillement exagéré, l’adolescent se laissa tomber sur les genoux de son voisin dans un geste théâtrale. Indi le regarda faire, habitué, en étouffant un léger rire derrière l’une de ses manches avant de tapoter gentiment le front de Flava qui avait ponctué sa prestation en laissant retomber sa main mollement dans le vide, laissant sa langue pendre sur le côté. Le manque de crédibilité de son numéro était tellement affligeant que personne ne prit la peine de le relever. Au lieu de ça, Verda sautilla jusqu’au canapé où se trouvaient les deux autres avant de s’accroupir au niveau de celui qui feignait l’inconscience. 

— Chouette, ça en fera plus pour moi, s’enjoua-t-elle en appuyant son index sur la joue de Flava. La cuisine de Viola ne mérite pas de finir dans ton estomac de nerd de toute façon.

Soudain ramener à la vie, Flava se redressa en s’offusquant de la remarque de sa camarade qui cria au miracle, ordonnant à toutes les personnes présentes de l’appeler Sainte Verda à partir de ce jour. Assise dans son fauteuil, Rain soupira en tournant la page de son livre, ignorant l’agitation habituelle de ses colocataires. Même si aucun d’entre eux ne résidait officiellement chez la conductrice à l’exception d’Indi, les Septacolors passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans la maison familiale de Rain. La jeune femme ne s’en formalisait pas vraiment. Après tout, cette maison était bien trop grande pour elle et semblait bien plus accueillante ainsi, animée comme elle avait pu l’être dans son enfance. 

Soudain, le carillon de la porte chantonna. D’un même mouvement, l’ensemble des septacolors se tournèrent vers Rain alors qu’un second coup de sonnette se faisait entendre. 

— … J’imagine que c’est à moi d’aller ouvrir, finit-elle par dire en levant le nez de son livre.  
— C’est chez toi après tout, souligna Rango en souriant avant de récupéré la crème de nimbus qu’il avait sur le bout des doigts.  
— Heureusement que tu me le rappelles, parce que j’ai presque tendance à l’oublier tu vois.

Refermant son livre d’un mouvement sec, Rain s’extirpa de son fauteuil avec une moue boudeuse. Mais elle n’avait pas encore rejoint la porte qu’une petite main s’accrocha à la sienne. Elle baissa doucement les yeux vers le visage soucieux d’Indi. 

— Je ne suis pas vraiment fâchée, Indi, rassura Rain en serrant un peu sa main sur celle du jeune garçon. Tu viens voir avec moi qui a sonné ?

Après un simple hochement de tête en guise de réponse, Rain finit par ouvrir la porte alors que la sonnette résonna une troisième fois dans la maison. Sur le pas de la porte, une silhouette encapuchonnée tout juste aussi grande qu’Indi attendait, triturant nerveusement le bord de l’une de ses manches. A l’instant où la porte s’ouvrit, l’inconnue sursauta ses mains s’accrochant au bord de la capuche pour l’empêcher de glisser de sa tête. Instinctivement, Rain tira sur la main d’Indi pour le faire passer derrière elle, se plaçant entre lui et cet étrange visiteur.

L’espace d’un bref instant, Rain pu apercevoir les mèches bleus ciel de ses cheveux mais ce n’était pas ce qui avait retenu le plus son attention. Les mains qui avaient agrippées la capuche avaient une étrange teinté azurée qui se dégradait de façon plus prononcé à mesure que l’on arrivait vers l’extrémité de ses doigts. Et au bout de ces derniers, il n’y avait pas de simples ongles mais des griffes sans doute aussi tranchantes qu’elles en avaient l’air. Ajouté à la silhouette incertaine que dessinait la longue cape, le tissus bruissant légèrement de temps en temps dans son dos dans un bruit familier. Où avait-elle déjà entendu ce bruit ? Après quelques instants de silence, une voix frêle s’éleva.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es bien Rain ?  
— Ça dépend, répondit-elle prudemment en essayant d’apercevoir le visage dissimuler dans l’ombre de la capuche.

La réponse sembla décontenancer l’inconnu. Ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur le tissus et l’espace d’un instant, Rain aurait juré l’entendre renifler. Derrière elle, Indi se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir observer tant en restant à l’abris. 

— Je… je cherche Rain, s’il vous plait, supplia l’inconnu.  
— Et je peux savoir qui tu es ?  
— Je… 

Une bourrasque de vent s’engouffra brusquement dans la rue, surprenant tant Rain et que son étrange visiteur. La capuche bascula et la cape se souleva. Soudain Rain réalisa pourquoi le bruit lui avait semblé si familier. Un bruissement d’aile. Une paire d’aile aussi bleu que les cheveux qui maintenant qu’ils étaient découvert, laissait voir quelques plumes au milieu des mèches en bataille. Le vent et la cape retombèrent presque aussi rapidement qu’ils s’étaient levé, dissimulant à nouveau les ailes sous la toile usée alors que l’enfant levait un regard mordoré vers Rain. 

— Je… je suis la fille de Myst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez en savoir plus à propos des Septacolor, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mon blog [Tumblr@wordsinfinity](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Les Septacolors ont leur tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/Septacolor) et Rain a même son propre tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/Rain).  
> La plupart des informations sont en français mais il y en a certaines en anglais également!


	11. Panser une blessure/Mettre un bandage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est la deuxième fois en peu de temps que j'ai ce thème mais la première fois, on m'avait demandé de l'écrire avec Leir. Pour cette fois, j'étais libre et quelque part, ce fut dur de choisir.
> 
> Et puis finalement... Le choix s'est un peu imposé de lui-même. C'est souvent ce qui arrive avec la demoiselle.
> 
> Music du jour: [キマグレン - Life (Hikakin Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjeFupuTa7U)

— Aieuh !  
— Désolé, désolé mais si tu arrêtais de bouger aussi. 

Affichant une moue boudeuse, Borëe croisa furieusement les bras en tournant la tête à l’opposé de Jorden. Ce dernier était armé d’une compresse imbibé de désinfectant qu’il tamponnait aussi doucement que possible sur le genoux écorché de la jeune fille. C’était toujours assez surprenant de voir la petite pharmacie que son meilleur ami trainait toujours avec lui. Désinfectant, bandages, pansements et tout l’attirail du petit médecin. Pourtant, il était vraiment nul en biologie. 

Maintenant qu’elle y réfléchissait, quel pouvait-être l’utilité d’une trousse de premier secours pour Jorden ? On ne pouvait pas dire qu’il était aventureux de nature. Elle avait en générale toute la paix du monde pour le trainer avec elle lors de ses vadrouilles dans les rochers sur la côte. Et ce n’était surement pas à son club sportif qu’il risquait quoique ce soit. Le tennis n’était clairement pas le sport le plus dangereux qui soit. La seule chose que l’on pouvait risquer, c’était de mourir d’ennui. 

Non, vraiment. Cette trousse de soin ne faisait pas le moindre sens. 

— Hey, Jorden, interpela Borëe en décroisant ses bras pour appuyer ses mains un peu derrière elle.  
— J’ai rien fais cette fois, se défendit-il en fronçant les sourcils pendant qu’il se battait avec l’emballage du pansement.  
— Respire, soupira-t-elle. J’me demandais un truc. Pourquoi t’as toujours cette boite avec toi ?

Le pansement coincé entre le pouce et l’index de chacune de ses mains, Jorden leva un regard consterné vers sa meilleure amie sans prendre la peine de lui répondre sur l’instant. Absolument tout dans son attitude semblait crier que la question que Borëe venait de poser était sans doute la plus stupide qu’il lui était donné d’entendre. Et quand on connaissait le frère de Jorden, il était évident que la barre était à l’origine placée très haute. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de coller le pansement sur le genoux de Borëe. 

— J’en sais rien, finit-il par répondre avec sarcasme. Peut-être parce que ma meilleure amie passe son temps à tenter de reproduire des figures de combat de jeux vidéo…  
— C’était le mouvement final du combat du dernier épisode d-  
— Peu importe, coupa rapidement Jorden en se massant la tempe après avoir rangé la trousse dans son sac. Une figure de combat quelconque et surtout parce qu’elle passe son temps à les RATER !  
— Hey !, s’offusqua la jeune fille. La semaine dernière, j’ai réussi !

Jorden se releva en adressant un regard blasé à Borëe qui venait littéralement de sauter sur ses pieds. Est-ce qu’il y avait des limites à l’énergie qu’elle pouvait avoir ? Il devrait songer à proposer la solution « Borëe » pour les pénuries d’électricité. Elle serait sans le moindre doute plus efficace qu’une centrale nucléaire. Et moins dangereuse. Enfin, presque.

— La semaine dernière, tu as atterri sur le facteur en sautant par-dessus le muret.  
— Mais j’ai réussi même si le muret était presque plus grand que moi !, rétorqua fièrement Borëe.  
— Dis ça au facteur…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez en savoir plus à propos de Spell&Coffee, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mon blog [Tumblr@wordsinfinity](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Spell&Coffee a son tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/witchsona) et Borëe a même son propre tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/boree) ainsi que Jorden [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/jorden).  
> La plupart des informations sont en français mais il y en a certaines en anglais également!


	12. La perte d’un des 5 sens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'avais vraiment hâte d'écrire ce thème mais pourtant, au moment de l'écrire, j'ai eu un gros blocage sans même savoir pourquoi. Et quand je bloque, ma safe card, c'est Yurai.
> 
> Alors voilà. 
> 
> Music du jour: [Mazde - Neverland](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaiWgQsdU8o)

Allongé en travers du canapé, Yurai ne prêtait qu’une attention très relative à l’émission culinaire qui avait remplacé le film qu’il devant lequel il s’était endormi un peu plus tôt. Un léger grognement lui échappa à l’instant où il eut le malheur de bouger légèrement. Sa nuque lui fit rapidement comprendre que s’endormir la tête sur l’accoudoir n’avait pas été son idée la plus brillante. Il referma simplement les yeux, soupirant alors que sa main se glissait sous ses lunettes pour frotter ses paupières fatiguées. 

— Je ne savais pas que tu portais des lunettes. 

En parfaite synchronisation avec son cœur, Yurai fit un bond qui manqua de le faire tomber du divan, lui arrachant une plainte pour son cou qui s’était à nouveau engourdi. Finalement en position assise, une main agrippée à son t-shirt au niveau de son cœur qui semblait sur le point de jaillir de sa poitrine, il leva un regard noir au blond qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde désolé de lui avoir fait frôler l’arrêt cardiaque.

— La prochaine fois que tu me fais peur comme ça, je te tue, siffla Yurai en retirant ses lunettes.  
— Mais oui mais oui. Ton couteau est sur la table de nuit, se contenta de répondre Trip en s’appuyant sur le dossier du canapé, sans doute accroupis pour être à la même hauteur. 

Un léger silence s’installa entre les deux, Trip continuant de le fixer alors qu’il peinait à se réveiller et à se remettre de sa frayeur en même temps. Seul les exclamations exagérées de la potiche qui servait de faire valoir au cuisinier dans la télé s’élevait dans la pièce. 

— Quoi ?, finit par soupirer Yurai en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Je t’avais jamais vu avec tes lunettes.  
— Ca m’évite de voir ta sale tronche trop clairement, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
— Enfoiré, grogna Trip en plissant les yeux sous la contrariété.  
— Je les avais oublié chez moi aussi, mais c’était surtout pour ne pas voir ta tronche.

Rapidement, Trip lui envoya un des coussins en plein visage avant de se redresser, recevant un éclat de rire moqueur en guise de réponse alors que Yurai retombait en arrière dans le canapé. Evitant une attaque en traitre du démon au pelage noir caché sous le buffet sur lequel trônait la machine à expresso. Il avait besoin de caféine avant que le sale gosse qui s’étirait sur son divan ne finisse par lui donner mal au crâne. Le son de la télé se coupa le temps d’une seconde avant de reprendre sur un programme complètement différent qui ne resta dans l’air que pour quelques instants avant que Yurai ne zappe à nouveau. 

Trip jeta un rapide coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule vers le canapé. Regarder la télé n’avait jamais été quelque chose que Yurai appréciait plus que ça, il préférait avoir le contrôle et trouvait les programmes d’un ennui mortel. Et pourtant, il avait pris cette habitude de commencer à zapper quand il essayait d’éviter de penser à quelque chose. Un doigt sur le bouton qui lui permettait de changer de chaine dans un rythme trop régulier pour qu’il prête une réelle intention sur les programmes qui défilaient, les yeux clair du jeune homme restait fixé sur ses lunettes posées sur la table basse, l’air pensif. 

— T’as presque l’air d’un adulte quand tu les portes, ça change, se moqua Trip en portant la petite tasse à ses lèvres, savourant autant la première gorgée brûlante de la boisson amer que le regard noir que l’autre venait de lui lancer.  
— Je SUIS un adulte, Trip, rétorqua Yurai entre ses dents. Et je t’emmerde.

En guise de ponctuation, Yurai lui tira la langue, ce qui aurait sans doute du prouver qu’il avait tord s’il n’avait pas accompagné le geste d’un signe obscène de la main. Yurai avait attrapé un pot de beurre de cacahuète qu’il avait laissé trainer sur la table basse, portant la cuillère à sa bouche avant de tournerson attention vers l’écran. 

— De toute façon, ça ne changera rien, articula-t-il avec la cuillère toujours dans sa bouche, haussant vaguement les épaules d’un air détaché. D’ici une dizaine d’année environ, je serais aveugle selon les médecins. 

Trip fronça légèrement les sourcils, s’apprêtant à faire une remarque sur l’optimisme aveuglant de Yurai. Il avait même une main de posée sur la paire de lunette qui trainait là, pour ajouter à l’ironie de sa remarque. Mais ce n’était pas simplement du pessimisme cette fois. L’obstination de Yurai à changer les chaines, à garder ses yeux fixés sur l’écran. Sa main qui caressait Natan, le chat étant venu se lover dans le creux de ses jambes dans une tentative de réconfort silencieux. Tout semblait trahir la réalité des choses. Il ne faisait qu’énoncer les faits qu’il ne pouvait pas ignorer comme un mauvais programme télé, une vérité qu’il ne pouvait pas faire taire en appuyant sur le bouton d’une télécommande.

Finalement, Yurai coupa la télé dans un soupir agacé, sa tête basculant en arrière sur le haut du dossier du divan, ses doigts continuant de tracer des lignes sur le dos du félin blotti sur lui. Un mince sourire en coin se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu’il tourna sa tête vers Trip quelques secondes plus tard.

— Enfin, ta tête au réveil me rendra p’t’être aveugle avant qui sait. 

En guise de réponse, un second coussin vola à travers la pièce pour s’écraser en plein sur cet air suffisant. Quel sage gosse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez en savoir plus à propos de Yurai, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mon blog [Tumblr@wordsinfinity](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Yurai a son tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/yurai).  
> La plupart des informations sont en français mais il y en a certaines en anglais également!


	13. Se noyer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vous en avez assez de Yurai? Mauvaise nouvelle... Avec un thème pareil, c'est lui qui est le plus à même de venir. C'est sans doute l'un de mes petits qui a l'étiquette "ANGST" la plus facile.
> 
> Je vous offre même une petite musique d'ambiance sympatique. Mais y a pas de quoi.
> 
> Music du jour: [AVTechno - SOU Orgel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-oNSNNI_H0)

Trop rapide pour ses réflexes engourdis par l’alcool, Yurai regarda la bouteille vide rouler hors de sa portée pour finir par tomber sur le tapis dans un bruit sourd. Sa main s’écrasa mollement sur la table encombrée, ses doigts empêchant de justesse une autre bouteille de rejoindre la première. Il émit un vague grognement, fermant les yeux pour chasser la pointe d’agacement qui l’envahissait, sa joue écrasée contre la surface fraîche au même titre que sa main. 

Avoir une tolérance haute à l’alcool avait certains avantages mais aussi des inconvénients majeurs. Quand l’envie vous prenait de vous saouler jusqu’à l’oubli, de vouloir noyer ses pensées dans un verre, la manœuvre était bien plus longue et plus couteuse. Peut-être plus dangereuse aussi mais pour le moment, ce genre de détail était le dernier soucis de Yurai. Les paupières lourdes et les yeux rouges, il arrivait tout juste à ajuster son regard sur les anneaux avec lesquels il jouait distraitement. Sa vision était si flou qu’il n’y avait que le contact froid du métal pour qu’il sache ce qu’il tenait entre ses doigts.

Un an de plus. Une part de Yurai était surpris d’être encore là pour fêter cet anniversaire morbide. Après tout, il n’avait strictement rien fait pour. Bien au contraire. Reniflant dans une grimace, il finit par pousser la bouteille pour la faire basculer, la regardant rouler à son tour avant de rejoindre sa sœur dans un bruit de verre qui s’entrechoque. Ca faisait maintenant cinq ans que cette tradition macabre avait pris place dans sa vie. 

— Il n’aurait pas voulu ça, Yurai, et tu le sais. 

Ses yeux bleus cherchèrent un bref instant la silhouette fine et colérique de Tily alors qu’il entendait sa voix réprobatrice résonnée dans un coin de son esprit. Les sourcils froncés, Yurai finit par serré son poing avant de balayer brusquement la table d’un geste ample et maladroit, envoyant tout ce qu’il s’y trouvait sur le sol dans un fracas qui lui donna l’impression de rebondir contre les murs. Le sol et le plafond lui donnait l’impression de tanguer mais la colère le tenait debout bien que chancelant. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce que Nathan aurait voulu. Pas même Yurai. Et personne ne le saurait jamais à présent.

Il se rappelait encore des mensonges qu’on lui avait dit à l’époque. Qu’il devait tenir le coup pour Nathan. Qu’il finirait par aller mieux. Que le temps allait guérir ses blessures. Foutaise. Chaque année, à la même période, à ce foutu anniversaire, il pouvait sentir la fine cicatrice tout juste visible sur sa paupière. Il pouvait la sentir comme si quelqu’un prenait plaisir à rouvrir cette vieille blessure, rien que celle-là au milieu de la foule de marque qui s’étalaient sur sa peau. Le temps ne guérissait rien du tout. Il ne faisait que l’éloigner un peu plus de celui qu’il avait perdu. 

Cinq ans. Cinq ans déjà. 

Titubant légèrement, Yurai finit par basculer sur le vieux convertible après avoir cogner l’arrière de ses genoux contre le bord, arrachant au sommier un grincement plaintif. Le décor semblait tourner à une vitesse bien trop rapide pour qu’il n’essaye de se relever alors il se contenta d’étendre les bras de chaque côté en fermant les yeux.

— Quitte à retenir une date, trouve quelque chose de moins morbide, crétin. 

Derrière ses paupières, Yurai pourrait presque revoir l’expression contrariée de Trip. Il avait été le premier à ne pas afficher cette expression quand le sujet de Nathan avait fini par être amené. Il le l’avait pas regarder avec pitié et plains. Trip n’était pas assez gentil pour ça. Trip n’était même pas quelqu’un de gentil dans le fond. Il s’était contenté de souligner le fait que de donner le nom de son ex mort à son chat, c’était d’un mauvais gout qui dépassait l’entendement. Il n’avait rien demandé, il n’avait pas proposé à Yurai d’en parler. Pour le ménager ou peut-être parce qu’il s’en foutait. 

Trip n’avait jamais une remarque toute faite et réconfortante à lui servir. Il ne le rassurait pas en lui disant que Nathan était sans doute mieux où il était, qu’il aurait voulu le voir heureux. A vrai dire, il avait même l’air de ne pas aimer le disparu alors même qu’il ne l’avait jamais rencontrer. Et pourtant, il y a quelques jours, il lui avait lâcher ces mots, une grimace accrochée au visage comme si les mots lui avait brulé la langue à l’acide. Retenir une autre date. Ce n’était même pas que Yurai n’en avait pas envie mais il n’arrivait à se souvenir que de celle-ci. Comme une croix rouge sur un calendrier qui marquerait le moment où sa vie est devenue « l’après ». 

Il n’y avait rien d’autre à retenir. Et chaque année, il rentrait dans son bungalow et il buvait jusqu’à oublier.  
Il se noyait en espérant d’arrêter de respirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez en savoir plus à propos de Yurai, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mon blog [Tumblr@wordsinfinity](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Yurai a son tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/yurai).  
> La plupart des informations sont en français mais il y en a certaines en anglais également!


	14. On prend toujours le même bus mais…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le titre complet est _"On prend toujours le même bus mais aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas là..."_.
> 
> Je n'ai pas écris beaucoup de texte avec Dove et pourtant, c'est le premier personnage qui est apparu de l'univers de Spell&Coffee. C'est un peu bizarre quand on y réfléchis... Sans elle, l'histoire de Spell&Coffee n'aurait pas vu le jour. 
> 
> Alors voilà un petit aperçu de la demoiselle. Et elle aussi à une musique d'ambiance.
> 
> Music du jour: [Mt. Eden & Ruby Frost - Oh That I Had](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qbF-HHXXbs)

Biiip. Biiip. Biiip. Biiip.  
Le bruissement des couvertures. Le bruit sec d’une main qui s’écrase sur le bouton d’alarme du réveil. Un grognement. 

D’un mouvement difficile, Dove se redressa au milieu des couvertures qui jonchaient le canapé déplié au milieu de son salon. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’ouvrir les yeux pour savoir l’heure qu’il était -bien trop tôt- et combien de temps il lui restait avant de devoir rejoindre l’arrêt de bus en bas de sa rue. Ses doigts accrochèrent légèrement l’élastique qui tenait ses cheveux dans une natte qui avait sans doute dû être bien plus serrée la veille mais qui laissait à présent s’échapper quelques mèches folles. Elle tira rapidement dessus, libérant ses cheveux alors qu’elle se levait dans une routine matinale bien rodé. Douche, plantes et petit déjeuner. 

Les yeux fermés sous l’eau, Dove termina de s’extirper de son sommeil. C’était toujours difficile d’ouvrir les yeux, de revenir sauter à pied joint dans cette réalité saturée de gris, de pollution et de bruit. La vapeur emplissait doucement la pièce alors qu’elle laissait doucement son front se poser contre le carrelage. Elle n’avait pas rêvé de son enfance et de Valerian depuis longtemps et ça ne rendait son réveil que plus douloureux encore. Ce passé était révolu et inaccessible. Elle n’était plus cette personne. 

Elle finit par sortir de la salle d’eau dans un nuage dense de vapeur, une serviette autour d’elle, une autre dans ses cheveux. Sans même prendre la peine de s’habiller d’avantage, elle poussa la porte de ce qui aurait sans doute dû être sa chambre. A la place, de large plan de travail en bois nu d’une étrange couleur grisâtre étaient montés sur des tréteauxtout autour de la pièce. Il y avait des étagères en fer forgé fixé au mur et la lumière entrait dans la pièce par une large fenêtre exposée plein sud. Et sur l’intégralité des surfaces, sans faire exception du sol, il y avait des plantes. Des grimpantes, des tombantes, des petites, des grandes, des grasses, des carnivores… Malgré les tons crèmes qui s’étalaient sur les murs, c’était clairement une palette impressionnante de tous les verts existants et d’autre couleurs approchantes qui dominait l’endroit. 

Sans se préoccuper de la terre qui s’accrochait légèrement à ses pieds nus encore humide, Dove avança doucement dans la pièce pour s’occuper de ces colocataires un peu particulières. Les rayons chauds et encore rougeoyants du soleil tombait sur les plantes grasses qui prenait un bain de lumière mérité après les quelques jours de pluie qui venait de s’écouler. De leur côté, les plans de valériane semblait avoir plus soif que d’ordinaire, ce qui réussit à arracher un mince sourire à Dove. Elle prit le temps d’apporter l’attention nécessaire à chacun des plantes qui avait clamé une partie de ce petit havre de verdure.

C’est presque une heure plus tard qu’elle finit par quitter la pièce pour enfiler les premiers vêtements que ses doigts agrippèrent dans la commode qui trônait dans un coin du salon. Il lui fallut moins de dix minutes pour avaler un fruit et une tasse de thé avant qu’elle n’attrape son sac et, clefs en main, elle quitta son appartement d’un pas rapide. Tout juste à l’heure comme d’habitude. 

Et comme d’habitude, son bus décida d’être en retard. Adossée contre la paroi vitrée de l’abri, Dove glissa un écouteur dans le creux de son oreille, ses yeux cherchant un morceau approprié dans la liste qui défilait sur l’écran de son lecteur. Mais son attention était ailleurs et elle ne remarquait pas qu’elle continuait le geste machinale de son pouce pour faire défiler dans le vide. Est-ce qu’il allait encore être là ?

Depuis presque deux semaines, sa routine avait été bousculée. Le trajet en bus avait toujours été quelque chose de paisible. Une escapade suspendue dans le temps où le monde gris disparaissait derrière ses paupières et où elle avait l’impression de retourner dans les bois. Comme lorsqu’elle était jeune. Comme lorsqu’elle était avec Valerian. Et pourtant, ce garçon, Basileus si ses souvenirs ne la trahissait pas, avait un jour tout balayer d’un sourire. Le soin qu’elle avait apporté à l’ignorer avait été si efficace qu’elle aurait été incapable d’en dire d’avantage sur lui que son gout vestimentaire douteux -quel personne de plus de 12 ans porterait sans la moindre ironie un t-shirt orné d’un pingouin en tutu ?-.  
S’il n’avait été qu’obstiné et bruyant, Dove aurait sans doute fait tout ce qu’elle pouvait pour l’éviter ou pour prendre des mesures radicales pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle aimait le silence le matin. Mais la première chose qu’il lui avait dite lui revenait en mémoire à chaque fois qu’elle avait le malheur d’apercevoir sa tignasse blonde et ce sourire stupide. 

— Je n’aurais jamais cru rencontrer une sœur des bois comme moi dans cette ville !

Petit à petit, Dove avait troqué son casque pour une paire d’écouteur. Elle s’était assise le dos contre la vitre pour faire face à l’allée où cet idiot se tenait en se faisant ballotter par le mouvement du bus. Elle avait laissé la couleur s’infiltrer doucement dans ce monde gris sans avoir besoin de fermer les yeux. 

Le grincement des freins la tirèrent de ses pensées alors que le bus s’arrêtait devant elle. Sans faire attention, Dove pressa sur le bouton play en s’engouffrant pour rejoindre son siège, son regard glissant sur les visages fermés des quelques personnes présentes. Pas de t-shirt ridicule. Pas de tignasse blonde. Pas de parfum de savon au chèvrefeuille. Dove se laissa glisser sur le siège dur, son dos contre le dossier et ses yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Les portes du bus se refermèrent dans un couinement de plastique avant que le moteur ne ronronne à nouveau. 

Et d’un geste lent, Dove planta le second écouteur dans son oreille et ferma les yeux pour oublier le monde gris.  
Comme d’habitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez en savoir plus à propos de Spell&Coffee, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mon blog [Tumblr@wordsinfinity](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Spell&Coffee a son tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/witchsona) et Dove a même son propre tag [ICI](http://wordsinfinity.tumblr.com/tagged/Dove).  
> La plupart des informations sont en français mais il y en a certaines en anglais également!


End file.
